The Death of Tails
by Healmaster0927
Summary: Tails dies and Sonic must live on without him.
1. Chapter 1

**The Death of Tails**

**Author Note: Hey this is Healmaster0927 and this is my first story! Sorry if it sucks but please don't review too harshly. Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Tails, or Dr. Eggman/Dr. Robotnic they all belong to Sega. R&R**

**Chapter 1**

Sonic lay on the ground, beaten and broken. Eggman's new robot had really done some damage. He had a broken leg, had cracked his skull, and injured his arm.

"Hohohohohohoho" Said a familiar laugh.

"Show yourself Egghead!" Said Sonic.

"If you insist,"

Suddenly Eggman flew down from above in a machine the machine looked somewhat like the Death Egg Robot but with a huge laser cannon attached to it, along with missile launchers on its arms and legs.

"Take This!" Shouted Eggman.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Said a familiar voice as the laser was shot at Sonic.

Sonic saw an orange blur run in front of the laser and was hit by it causing the orange blur to be launched backwards over his head.

"Curse that fox!" Yelled Eggman, "now I need to go recharge!"

"Tails!" Yelled Sonic.

Sonic saw his friend collapsed on the floor.

"Sonic..." Tails moaned weakly.

Sonic rushed over to Tails' side and saw the large hole in his chest.

"Tails but why?"

"I just couldn't let you die, you would have done it for me."

"Tails, you can't leave me!"

"Sonic... I would never leave you if it were my own freewill."

Tails felt himself dying but he had to get out his final message.

"Sonic.."

"Yes Tails?" Sonic sobbed.

"Thank you... for... everything."

When those words escaped him Tails died in Sonic's arms.

"Tails?" Asked Sonic "TAILS?!"

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Hey guys Healmaster0927 bringing you another chapter of Death of Tails, sorry the last one was short I had school and I had to submit something, but now I'm free to type my stories! Please no bad comments, unless it's constructive. R&R = Read and Review**

**Chapter 2**

"Tails?" Asked Sonic, "TAILS?!"

Tails didn't respond.

"Tails, buddy stay with me!"

Then Sonic cried his tears falling onto Tails' white fur.

"It's all my fault." Sonic thought, "If only I hadn't been so cocky I could have saved him."

Sonic then picked up Tails and started walking to Tails' house…

**Meanwhile at Tails' house…**

"They've been gone a long time." Stated Amy, "I wonder if they're okay."

"Yeah you're right," Said Knuckles. "Sonic wouldn't normally been gone this long."

Suddenly the door opened and shut.

"I'll bet that's them" Amy and Knuckles said simultaneously.

Then Sonic entered the room, carrying Tails' limp and lifeless body.

"Is he… Is he… Is he dead?" Asked Amy.

Sonic then began to cry.

"Yes," Sonic replied though tears.

"But how," Asked Knuckles.

"Tails sacrificed himself to save me," replied Sonic. "But now I wish I had been the one to get killed."

"Sonic it's not your fault," Said Amy.

"I know, but I wish I could do something about it."

They all thought for a moment, before Knuckles spoke.

"There is something we can do!"

"What?" Both Sonic and Amy replied.

"We can bring him back with the Chaos Emeralds!"

Amy and Sonic both looked at each other.

"Well then," Sonic Said, his face still wet from tears. "What are we waiting for, let's go!"

**To be continued…**

**And there you have it! Sonic has learned there is a way to bring back Tails! Will the team of Sonic, Amy, and Knuckles be able to collect all seven from around the world, or will Tails be lost forever?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Okay, thank you all for accepting me and my stories. As always I don't own Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Shadow, Metal Sonic, or Dr. Eggman. I will be trying to make a new Chapter every week. Ok, Time for The Death of Tails 3!**

**Chapter 3**

"So where are the Chaos Emeralds?" Asked Sonic

"Well there's one at the shrine, one with Shadow, one powering Metal Sonic, two with Egghead, and two are still hidden," Stated Knuckles.

"Well then," replied Sonic. "Let's go to the shrine!"

"Ok," replied Knuckles and Amy.

**One hour later…**

"Well here we are," Sonic stated.

"Ok, here's the plan." Knuckles Said, "We should-"

"When did you get smart?" Interrupted Amy.

"When I found out about the shrine," Stated Knuckles. "Now as I was saying, we should all enter and attack the guardian at once."

"What guardian?" Asked Sonic and Amy simultaneously.

"Shade, the guardian of the Chaos Emeralds." Explained Knuckles, "He will be one formidable opponent, he has use to the chaos powers like Chaos Control, Chaos Blast, and Chaos Spear."

"Wow," Sonic replied. "He sounds like Shadow."

"I know right?" Answered Knuckles.

Suddenly and explosion was heard inside the shrine.

(BOOM!)

"What was that?" Asked Amy.

"I don't know," Knuckles replied. "But it can't be good."

"Well then," Sonic said in an annoyed tone. "Let's go!"

"Right!" Replied Knuckles and Amy.

So the 3 rushed into the Shrine of the Chaos Emeralds.

"Give me the Emerald!" Said a mysterious voice in a robotic tone.

Sonic, Amy and Knuckles all looked ahead and saw Metal Sonic was fighting a black fox with red marking on him.

"The guardian even looks like Shadow," Sonic stated.

"He also looks like Ta-" Amy replied before she was elbowed lightly by Knuckles.

"I think it's best if we not mention it," Knuckles whispered to Amy.

"Right," replied Amy.

**To be continued…**

**Ok there is Chapter 3 of The Death of Tails, now I need some suggestions about what to do after this. Please make it Sonic the Hedgehog. See you next week!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Hey guys! Sorry about the wait but I had some school test to take and I couldn't write as much. So now a question for you all, should I really continue this Fanfiction? Answer me in the reviews of on the poll on my page. Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or any of its characters, but I do own Shade. Time for the story!**

**Chapter 4:**

"Metal Sonic!" Sonic and Knuckles exclaimed simultaneously.

Metal Sonic and Shade then turned to face Sonic and Knuckles.

"Hello Sonic," Metal Sonic declared. "My loathsome copy!"

"I've heard that before," Sonic replied. "And I've got a date with the Chaos Emerald inside you!"

"Funny," Metal Sonic replied. "I need all the Chaos Emeralds to impress my master."

"What does he need them for this time," Sonic stated mockingly. "Let me guess, a giant laser to destroy Mobius, oh no what ever shall we do?"

"No, we need them for something special."

"Yeah I've heard that before too."

"Let me just say it's going to involve your fox friend," Metal Sonic replied with a smirk on his face.

Suddenly and alarmed expression covered Sonic and Knuckles faces.

"No!" Sonic and Knuckles replied in unison.

Meanwhile behind them Shade was secretly charging up a fire blast.

"EAT THIS!" Shade suddenly screamed out after launching the fire blast.

Metal Sonic quickly turned around to see a fireball heading towards his face before firing a laser, destroying the fireball.

"Well got to go," Metal Sonic quickly stated. "Bye!"

Metal Sonic then crashed through the roof and escaped.

A few seconds after Metal Sonic left Sonic and Knuckles turned to Shade.

"Who are you?" Sonic proceeded to ask.

"I am Shade, Guardian of the Chaos Emeralds."

**To be continued...**

**And there you have it! Sonic has learned that Eggman and Metal Sonic plan to do something with Tails! Who is this Shade character is a friend or a foe?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Hey guys I have decided to continue this Fan Fiction! Thank you for all the support! Disclaimer: I don't own Sega or any of its characters, Shade is my character though.**

**Chapter 5**

**Eggman's POV:**

Eggman was pacing back and forth across his lab when he heard the door open and saw Metal Sonic walk in.

"Did you get the Emerald?" Eggman asked.

"No Sonic, Knuckles, and Amy got in the way," Replied Metal Sonic.

"Curse that Hedgehog! Well he won't mater soon," Stated Eggman with an evil grin on his face.

"Why master?"

"Come and see."

So Eggman and Metal Sonic walked into an unmarked room that Metal Sonic recognized as his lab, siting in the middle was a table with Tail's body lying on it, unmoving.

"You see," Eggman started. "I planned to turn Tails into a robot to do my bidding. Then I remembered I killed him, so we are going to try to get the Chaos Emeralds so we can revive Tails and then power some other robots. But if Sonic gets them before us, we will let him in here with little resistance so he can revive Tails. But it will be a trap! We will take Tails and make him a robot! So now you see no one can stop me!"

"Good idea master, when do I start?"

"Immediately go try and find the two in the wild," Eggman commanded.

"Yes master."

Metal Sonic then flew out of the room leaving Eggman alone with Tails.

"But first let me try to make him a robot now," Eggman said to himself.

**To be continued…**

**Awesome right? Will Eggman and Metal Sonic finally win over Sonic? Once again thank you for all your support! I will try and have another chapter this week or next week!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Hey guys I will be pausing this story occasionally so I can work on one shot. I just recently made one called The Traitor you can find it on my author page.**

**Chapter 6**

**Sonic's POV:**

"Shade," Sonic began. "We are here for-"

"The Chaos Emerald so you can save your friend, the Emerald already told me," Replied Shade.

"Yep," Sonic replied.

"I'll let you have it, on one condition."

"What is that?" Sonic asked.

"You let me come with you; I need to protect the Emeralds with my life."

Sonic thought about it for a moment. _If we let him come with us he can be a very valuable addition to the team._

"Ok," Sonic replied after about a minute. "You can come along."

"Sonic we should keep the Emerald somewhere safe," Knuckles said in a serious tone.

"Where did you have in mind?" Sonic asked.

"Tails' house," Knuckles replied.

"No!" Sonic exclaimed, "I can't go back in there, it'll bring back so many memories!"

"Fine," Knuckles replied with LOADS of sarcasm in his voice. "You don't have to come in."

"Fine-by-me!"

**3 minutes later…**

**Location: Tails' house**

"Well here we are," Knuckles stated.

Sonic just simply stared at the house, tears forming in his eyes.

"What's wrong Sonic?" Amy asked with a conserved tone.

Sonic began to cry tears spilling freely from his eyes.

"I can't take it!" Sonic exclaimed. "What if I never see him again?!"

"Sonic," Knuckles started, slightly startled about Sonic's emotional outburst. "We will see him again."

Suddenly Sonic, Knuckles, and Amy heard a voice behind them.

"Hello, faker!"

"Sonic, Knuckles, and Amy then turned around to see Shadow, Chaos Emerald in hand.

"Heard about Tails," Shadow started with sympathy in his voice which was unusual for him. "I want you to have this."

Shadow then walked over and gave Sonic his Chaos Emerald.

"Thank you Shadow!" Sonic yelled before Shadow ran off.

Suddenly Shade teleported next to Amy, scaring her.

"What did I miss?" Shade asked.

"Everything!" The others replied simultaneously.

**To be continued...**

**That's it! Okay guys I want to know, do you have any requests for me for stories? Tell me in the reviews! Please make them Sonic the Hedgehog!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again and welcome to another Chapter of Death of Tails! Also 1000 views! Thank you guys for all of your support, but I would like to thank some of you personally.**

**Legendarytoast7: Thank you for telling me that! You are a great writer too!**

**GHOST435: Maybe there will be puncakes in dis story.**

**LightningClanliveson: This is one of my favorite reviews! It's nice to know how to get emotions out of people now is it?**

**That will be all for now, but I will be posting more next chapter, I just didn't want to keep you guys.**

**Chapter 7**

"You guys go inside," said Sonic. "I'm going to stay out here."

"Ok," Replied Knuckles and Amy. "See you in a minute."

So Knuckles, Amy, and Shade walk in to Tails' house.

"What's his problem?" Shade asked once inside, "Is he like an Emo or something?"

"No!" Replied Knuckles in a surprised tone. "You see, this is Tails' house, the one who died for Sonic. They were practically brothers! Sonic spent the majority of his time with Tails, so Sonic doesn't want to come in because of all the memories."

"Ok," Replied Shade. "Thanks for telling me, I just didn't want to ask because it might be awkward."

Suddenly Knuckles and Shade heard a scream from the Living Room.

"What was that?" Asked Shade.

"I don't know, probably Amy."

Knuckles and Shade walked into the Living Room and saw Amy; she had a worried expression on her face.

"What is it Amy?" Asked Knuckles.

"Tails is gone!" Amy replied.

"Oh no." Replied Knuckles and Shade simultaneously.

**Eggman's POV:**

Eggman watched as yet another attempt to turn Tails' dead body into a robot, failed.

"GAHHHHHHHHHH!" Eggman screamed at the top of his lungs.

"What is it master?" Metal Sonic asked.

"Nothing," Replied Eggman.

Randomwordstoaddatensecondtimelapse!

"Metal Sonic," Started Eggman.

"Yes master?"

"I want you to see something."

So Eggman and Metal Sonic walked down several halls till they reached a completely dark room.

"You see," Eggman begun. "Since I can't turn tails into a robot," Eggman flipped the lights on. "I've made an ARMY of clones!"

The light shone down upon hundreds of robots, each an exact replica of Tails.

**To be continued…**

**Suspense! Man that felt good! Ok see you next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: Hey everyone! I would like to give out a few more shout outs before we begin!**

**Werewolf99: Stunk Cabbage, this made me laugh so hard I almost fell of my chair! I might have Sonic call Dr. Robotnic (Yes I still know his real name!) Stunk Cabbage!**

**Surfingpichu: Thank you for your support! I just had the idea for an army of Tails robots pop into my head and I decided to use it!**

**Also one last thing. I will be putting Chapter 9 on hold for about 2 weeks because I will be writing another one shot, Sonic X alternate ending! That's all for now!**

**Chapter 9**

**Location: Onboard the Egg carrier.**

**Time: 2:47 EST**

**Eggman's POV:**

"Master," Metal Sonic stated. "I found this."

Metal Sonic then produced 2 Chaos Emeralds and handed them to Eggman.

"Excellent work Metal Sonic!" Eggman exclaimed, "Just for that would you like to lead a legion of 20 of these robots against Sonic?"

"Yes I would like to Master."

"All right then, ROBOTS!"

"Yes are rightful ruler and creator Dr. Robotnic?" All the robots asked simultaneously.

"I want model numbers NGN-001 though NGN-020 to now obey Metal Sonic, all other robots shut down!" Eggman commanded.

"Yes Master," the robots replied.

All the robots but 20 shut down but the remaining 20 turned and faced Metal Sonic.

"Follow me," Metal Sonic commanded.

"Yes Master."

Metal Sonic, followed by 20 Tails robots then flew out of the room.

**Time: 2:53 EST**

**Location: Outside Tails' house**

**Sonic's POV:**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I suddenly heard a scream come from inside, but I promised myself I wouldn't go in there so I stayed put.

A few seconds later Amy, Knuckles, and Shade all came out the door.

"What was that scream about?!" Sonic asked.

"They took Tails!" Amy exclaimed.

"Really?" Asked Sonic. "How did he ge-"

Sonic was then interrupted by Knuckles and Shade.

"What's that?!" They both asked with a slight amount of fear in their voices.

They all looked where Knuckles was pointing to see what looked like 21 missiles headed straight for them.

**To be continued…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: Hey everyone! Welcome to another chapter of Death of Tails! But first an announcement! I have started a new Fan Fiction called Sonic X Alternate Ending! It will be a full Fan Fiction! I will be alternating chapters with this Fan Fiction and Sonic X Alternate Ending. Also I redid my bio for my account! Nothing else to say, let's begin!**

**Chapter 9:**

**Sonic's POV:**

"Looks like Egghead launched some missiles at us," Sonic said in a mocking tone. "Oh no, whatever shall we do?"

"Really Sonic?" Knuckles asked, "Really?"

"Hey it's what I do!"

The missiles approached them and Sonic saw it was a legion of robots, led by Metal Sonic.

"Classic Eggman!" All 3 of them stated.

"What do you mean by classic?" Shade

"Tell you later," Replied Sonic

They all saw that the remaining 20 robots all looked like Tails.

"First Metal Sonic," Sonic began. "Now this?!"

"ROBOTS!" Metal Sonic commanded.

"Yes commander?" The Robots replied in unison.

Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, and Shade all watched this with a look of complete shock on their faces, Metal Sonic then raised his arm in the air.

"ATTACK!" Metal Sonic commanded lowering is arm to point at the group of four.

All the Tails robots then morphed their arms into plasma cannons and began to fire.

"Take this!" Sonic replied pouncing at Metal Sonic.

"_Typical,"_ Thought Metal Sonic.

Metal Sonic then simply backhanded Sonic.

"GAHHH!" Sonic screamed.

Knuckles then punched a Tails robot, completely obliterating it.

Metal Sonic then flew inside, unnoticed by the group.

**Metal Sonic's POV:**

*/Chaos Emerald Located/*

The arrow on his HUD pointed to Tails' house.

Metal Sonic then flew inside, unnoticed. After searching for a minute, Metal Sonic found two Chaos Emeralds.

*/Chaos Emerald Obtained/*

*/Report to Dr. Eggman/*

Metal Sonic then flew out of the house, smashing a window in the process.

**Sonic's POV:**

We continued to fight the Tails robots, and I was trying my best not to cry. Each one reminded me of Tails, and the daunting thought that I might never see him again. Suddenly a heard a window break, we all turned around to see Metal Sonic holding the two Chaos Emeralds.

"Noooo!" I screamed.

"ROBOTS!" Metal Sonic commanded.

"Yes Master?" the remaining 8 robots asked.

"Follow me!"

Metal Sonic then flew off, the Robots in tow.

**To be continued…**

**Done! Sorry about the delay, had some school problems. Another chapter will be out hopefully by next week! Bye for now!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Welcome to Death of Tails! I have some announcements to make so this might be long but make sure you read it. First, sorry about the delay, I had school problems. Second, this will be the final chapter of Death of Tails, but I will be making a sequel called Resurrection of a Hero! That's it, let's finish this story!**

**Sonic's POV:**

Metal Sonic then flew off with are Chaos Emeralds.

"_Crap!" _I thought.

"Sonic," Amy began. "We need get those back!"

"Yeah, I know"

"Well then let's follow him!"

"How?" I asked.

"The Tornado, duh!" Knuckles chimed in.

"Ok!" I stated "Lets-a-go!"

Amy and Knuckles just stared at me.

"What, I have to make fun of Mario?"

We all then turned and walked into Tails' garage.

**Eggman's POV:**

I saw Metal Sonic walk into the room holding two Chaos Emeralds, and I jumped with joy.

"Metal," I commanded. "Follow me."

I went and grabbed the Chaos Emeralds; we now had all 7 of them!

We went into the room with Tails.

"Metal Sonic, place them around Tails, then stand next to him.

Metal Sonic did as commanded; I also placed the other 4 Chaos Emeralds around Tails.

Suddenly, the Emeralds began to glow.

"Yes it works!" I exclaimed.

When it stopped, Tails let out a weak grown.

"Quick," I whispered to Metal. "Grab him and follow me."

Metal Sonic then walked over and grabbed Tails and followed me out of the room.

We entered a room with the Robotizer.

"Put him in there," I commanded.

I ran over and began start up, while Metal set Tails inside the machine.

I finished start up and began the operation.

A white light flashed inside the Robotizer and a beam began to turn Tails into a robot.

When complete I stated.

"Metal Sonic, meet T4-1L5!

Tails then walked out of the Robotizer, but he wasn't Tails.

**To be continued…**

**That's it for this story! Remember I will be making a sequel, bye for now!**


End file.
